


A Very Puppy Christmas

by TyrantTirade



Series: Woof! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endearments, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: It might not be a normal Christmas, but it's a perfect Christmas for them.





	A Very Puppy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereftandbreathless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereftandbreathless/gifts).



> For [Bo!](http://www.bereftandbreathless.tumblr.com) The kindest, most sincere, and most wonderful person i know! 
> 
> Mewwy Cwistmas Boooo! I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> So onto the fic, this is technically a sequel to best boy, but you dont have to have read that since there's not actually a timeline really. Just know that Bucky is a vet with ptsd and an amputated arm who uses puppy play as a therapeutic thing and Steve is his partner that very dearly loves his puppy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Steve hears Bucky's feet patter down the hall. He has eggs in a pan frying, popping off and sizzling but he can still hear Bucky's feet dragging across the carpet, soft and sleepy and he can't keep from smiling. 

Bucky rounds the corner, scratching his lower belly with his only hand as he yawns sleepily. Steve's supposed to be flipping the eggs but he gets a little distracted as he watches Bucky open up the fridge and pull out a carton of Orange juice, his underwear rising up as he bends over. 

“Morning Sunshine,” Steve says smiling. He looks back at the pan so the eggs don't burn too badly, but he can hear Bucky behind him pouring the orange juice into a glass. 

“Mornin’ sweet stuff,” Bucky responds, following that with another yawn. 

It's like most mornings for them, the usual.

Once Steve finishes breakfast they'll sit at the table. Bucky will probably stare at his phone instead of eating, it's not exactly simple to multitask with one arm. And Steve will clean his plate in five minutes tops like he always does.

But there's something special about today. 

Something real special. 

Because today is Christmas. 

—  
Presents have been slowly accumulating under the tree for a month. Bucky placing one to two wrapped presents for Steve every few days, and Steve, likewise. So by Christmas morning there is an overflowing tower of boxes. Some stacked neatly, some toppling over. 

—  
Bucky works on eating, going much faster than he usually does. Steve thinks that he can almost feel Bucky buzzing. 

“So whadja get me Steve?” Bucky asks with a smirk.

And that just makes Steves heart light up. Because it's been too long since Bucky has been his real self. So seeing that mischievous side of him come out makes Steve so damn happy, it hurts. 

Not that he doesn't love Bucky in any way that he is though. Even when he's an anxious mess Steve loves him to death. 

But just seeing him shirtless, slumped over at the table with his foot up in his chair and a big cocky grin on his face. That's the best gift that Steve could ever get.

“You're gonna have to wait and see,” Steve teases. He's eaten down the last of his food so he gets up, grabbing Bucky’s surprisingly empty plate as well so he can drop them in the sink. 

“Can I see now?” Bucky asks, putting on his best puppy eyes. 

And- well Steve's a real sucker for that. He turns off the tap and wipes his palms on his pants and smiles, nodding, “Yeah, sure, c’mon.”

Bucky jumps out of his chair and sprints into the living room so fast that he almost smacks into the wall...and the floor...and the ceiling fan. 

—  
Steve manages to get them separated out. Nine for him, Eleven for Bucky. Each wrapped in an assortment of paper. Bucky's gifts a little more sloppily wrapped though because Steve wrapped them at home, unlike Bucky who got Steve's wrapped at the mall.

But of course, wrapping presents with one arm isn't exactly recommended. 

—  
Bucky tears into them, beaming as he pulls out a new wallet, some vinyl figures, a fancy new bluetooth speaker, and more assorted things. Once he finishes he jumps up, wrapping his arm around Steve's neck tightly and kissing his cheek, saying “Thank you for everything, I love you so much.” 

Steve smiles and squeezes him tighter, pressing into his hair, never wanting to let go. 

—  
Steve's presents are great too though. Bucky's always been pretty damn good at making Steve happy, so everything is perfect. Just the thought that Bucky went out on his own and fought the terrifying Christmas crowd to get things for Steve is enough for him. 

He bends over, grabbing Bucky by the chin to pull his head up into a kiss. It's soft and wet and Bucky hums into it gently and that makes Steves chest flutter.

—  
But there's one last gift. One real special last gift. 

Steve leaves Bucky to fiddle with his things as he gets up, walking to their room.

It took him forever to find the right hiding spot, originally thinking of stuffing it up in the closet, but instead deciding to put it behind their dresser, right between it and the wall so Bucky would never find it. 

He kneels, sticking his hand back there before finally sliding it out.

It's a small box, long and rectangular, wrapped up in paper that Steve managed to find at a nearby pet store that's red, white, and green, with little sparkly dog bones throughout it. 

He squeezes it in his hands, hoping that Bucky likes what he got him. 

—  
Walking back into the living room Steve hides the box behind his back. Bucky is still preoccupied so it goes unnoticed. 

He sets down on the couch and places it behind him, hoping he looks inconspicuous as he pats his leg, saying “C’mere Buck.” Inside though he's full of nerves. 

Bucky raises a brow, asking “Why?”

“Just come here,” Steve chuckles, patting his thigh again. 

Bucky sets his thing down softly and lifts himself onto all three’s, crawling towards Steve. 

Steve cant keep himself from grinning at how well Bucky knows a command when he's given one. 

He paws over before finally sitting back on his haunches before Steve, his arm straight, hand braced between his legs like a puppy sitting. 

Steve leans in, letting his hand softly pet at Bucky's hair. He brings it down and tucks it below Buckys ear. 

Bucky has puppy eyes again, and god, Steve doesn't think anyone could love anything as much as he loves him. 

“Are you having a good Christmas puppy?” he asks, petting at Bucky's hair. 

Bucky’s chest moves like his breath has picked up. He blinks and the slowly nods, allowing himself to get into his puppy brain.

“I have one more present for you good boy.” 

Bucky barks once, real softly, and tips his nose up like he does when he nudges at something that he wants. His paw shifts between his knelt legs and he moves his butt in a partially attempted wag. 

Excitable boy, Steve thinks, smiling as he slowly reaches behind him and pulls out the box. 

He sets it in his lap, letting Bucky get a good look at it. 

Like a puppy, he cocks his head, scowling a little, curiously, before he stretches his neck in and gives the box a few sniffs and then nudges it with his nose. 

Steve grabs the box, asking, “Want me to open it boy?” 

Instantly Bucky lets out high bark, bouncing just a little, saying yes in the best way that a puppy can express it. 

Steve laughs, picking the box up as Bucky sets his chin on Steve's knee and glances up at him softly. 

—  
The paper isn't wrapped very tight so all it takes is peeling back one fold to get it undone enough to slide the black box that's inside, out.

Bucky watches closely as Steve sets the paper aside before bringing his attention back to the box. 

Steve doesn't mean to tease, he really doesn't, he just wants Bucky to know how special this is to him. He sets it down, petting Bucky's hair back. “You know how much I love you, don't you puppy?” 

Bucky brings his head up to bark and then sets his cheek on Steve's knee. Just the look in his eyes is enough of a yes.

“You know you're my favorite boy in the whole world? The most perfect boy I could ask for.”

This time Bucky just keeps his cheek on Steves knee, looking up at him as he nods softly. His pupils are a little big and he looks so happy and pliant and Steve fucking adores how Bucky gets that way when he's loved on.

“Yeah,” Steve continues, “Your my everything puppy.” He lets his hands pet Bucky's hair back but he feels so much love for his boy that he cant stop himself from leaning in and kissing Bucky's forehead, holding it for a second. 

Bucky sighs out a soft, dreamy, sound, more of a hitched breath than anything, as Steve pulls away.

—  
Finally, Steve grabs the box, thrumming with excitement as he lifts the black lid.

Inside the box, setting atop a soft sort of material, lays, what Steve hopes is enough to express how much he loves his pup. 

It's simple, the new collar, silky leather with gold eyelets and buckles and a round keyring for his tag. 

But against the side, embroidered in gold, cursive, stitching- it says “Bucky.” 

He runs his thumb over it and looks down at his puppy. Watches him wiggle with impatience because he can't see it from the angle that he's in and he know how badly Bucky wants to see it.

So he pulls it out of its box, dangling it. 

As soon as it comes into Bucky's sight though, Bucky shifts, trying to keep his excitement at bay. 

Steve smirks as he holds the collar up so Bucky can get a good look. 

He lifts up, inspecting it up and down before he nudges it with his nose too and lets out a bark, smiling happily. 

“You like it boy?” Steve asks. 

Bucky nods his head enthusiastically, letting out all sorts of noises. Steve knows that he probably, pretty badly, wants to say out loud how much he loves it. 

But Bucky is the best boy, he knows to save his swooning for later. 

So instead he hops on his feet, bringing his front paw down heavily and wiggling where his tail should be. 

—  
Steve's saved the best part for last though. He can finally see it from the angle that he's holding the collar up and it makes his heart skip just a little.

He flips the collar so Bucky can see it too, watching at Bucky's brows furrow some and his eyes get soft and he hums out a whimper. 

Because on the inside, right where the collar will lay against Buckys pulse, in the same gold cursive as his name, it says “Property of Steve.” 

Bucky leans in tightly, pressing himself between Steve's spread legs so he can hug loosely into Steves belly, overwhelmed.

—  
They hug for what maybe feels like too long, until Bucky finally pulls away, grinning and pouncing and all but telling Steve to put his new collar on him already. 

Steve picks it up, grabbing it in both hands as he watches Bucky come in close, lifting his chin so his neck is easily accessible. 

Steve grabs the collar in one hand and brings it around Bucky's back until he can grab it with the other hand. Carefully he brings the sides together and buckles it in place before pulling Bucky's long hair out from under it. 

But seeing it on him, just like seeing him in all of his collars, gets Steve's heart pounding in his chest at how beautiful his sweet boy is. He smiles, rubbing his thumb over Bucky's neck and asks “Does it fit good, pretty boy?” 

Bucky nods before jumping up, licking at Steve's face like he does when they play. If he could speak right now, Steve knows that he would be telling him just how amazing it is.

And well, it might not be a normal Christmas, but it's a perfect Christmas for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's holidays have been, and continue to be, full of love and family and puppy kisses!
> 
>    
> Comments and Kudos make Bucky's tail wag. 
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [Here](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
